ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadelock
Tarvius Rezorn Shadelock or Lord Shadelock is a male Scorpo-Oni hybrid born to royalty in the 17th Realm. He is an OC created by UltimateUmbreo for his fanmade Ninjago continuation. He is the brother of Nezondus and had a Scorpo mother but an Oni Father. As an Adopted second child, was shunned by his new father and mother and exiled from his home. He became crazed with revenge on his people and on the world that caused his so much pain. Eventully, he began to forgive, but quickly was manipulated into wanting to use Ninjago to save his people. He weilded the Power Staff which could copy the powers of over elemental masters so he could use their abilities. He seeks to destroy Ninjago. He can manipulate the souls of those he kills, sending them to the cursed realm, until the realm was lost. His staff copies powers. He is the leader of The Shadow Empire and the main antagonist of Ninjago Season 8 : Shadows Of Ninjago. In Episode 9, he gains Golden Power. After the defeat of the Empire, he retreats to an unknown location. Later, he returns to try and reform his empire, and his brother Nezondus returns to help. Nezondus then crowns Shadelock new king of the Scorpo. However, after the battle of Stixx, the Oni Army arrives, much to Shadelocks dismay. Biography : Spoilers! Tarvius Shadelock was born in the 17th Realm to an Oni Warlord and the queen of Scorpolis. He father left when he was born, and the queen kept him with her husband and older son. He was the second son, so he would always be the prince and never take the throne. He was looked down apon by his parents and brother who viewed him as less than them. He was abused by his older brother who wanted nothing to do with him and told him that he would have him killed when he became king. He stole the Crimson armour from his parents forge and used it, causing a large amount of destruction. His parents exiled him and sent them from their realm into another, Ninjago. Apon arrival, he was attacked by Anacondri who captured him and inprisoned him. He was used as a secret weapon for the Anacondri during the Serpentine wars. Shadelock learned that there was too much civil war in Ninjago and believed both sides of the war needed to be beat down to restore order. He attempted to betray Arcturus but was knocked out and inprisoned yet again. He broke out in the Wars final days and went into hiding for many years. This was eventually stopped when he fought a young wu and garmadon with the elemental masters. He defeated most of them but Wu used his creation power to trap shadelock in the caverns. He was able to get out before it fell. He then sought revenge on Wu. He met his old foe once again at the temple of chaos and battled him for control of Ninjago. Once again, Wu defeated him. Shadelock went on to find the Power Staff in a temple on Dark island. He was tracked across Ninjago by a Zar sent by his parents to kill him. Hunter found Shadelock but did not kill him, as he too hated the king and queen of the 17th realm. He joined Shadelock and they traveled to Djinnjago to try and recruit the powerful Djin. They failed and barely escaped the wrath of the Djinn king. Shadelock and Hunter launched an attack on the newly formed city, Stix. They took over the city and enslaved the people, prompting The elemental masters to arrive to free stix. Shadelock killed the master of wind, Morros father, and the master of Ore. He tried to copy their powers with his staff but the master of gravity sent a tower crashing into the building he was in. Hunter ran outside but Shadelock was caught in its collapse and presumed dead. He later escaped and went into hiding with Hunter. During this time, he influeneced many events and foes to fight the ninja, being the one to give Chen many criminals, who Eventully became his devoted followers. Season 8: Shadows of Ninjago Shadelock attacks the power plant in a Ninjago city , prompting the ninja team to go there to find out who was responsible. It is there that Shadelock meets Kai, Jay , Lloyd , Cole , Nya and Zane . He then begins to battle them and copies some of their powers with his power staff. He copied all the powers of the Ninja in his Power Staff and used the Weaopn to blast them all back. However, his foes escaped on their ship, the Destiny's Bounty, before he could finish them off. Shadelock then went to the Temple Of Chaos and met with his servent Hunter. Together, they unlocked the departed realm and revived the ancient Kark warriors, and accidentally brought Samukai back too. He then sends Samukai nto the caves to kill the approaching Ninja. After this, he kills the master of Sound. Later, he finds Bolobo and Ash, killing the former and fighting the latter. He defeated the Master of Smoke with ease, taking his power and giving the order to execute him, killing Ash. Later, when the Ninja team and Skylor arrive at the Temple of Chaos, Shadelock and Hunter meet with them with an army of Kark Warriors. Shadelock dismissed the death of Samukai in the caves, and reveals he killed Ash, Jacob and Bolobo and took their powers in his staff. He angrily says he wants to been seen as more than a brushed away story, and brings in Krux, holding a wounded Master Wu. He then gives Lloyd a choice. As a distraction, the Ninja speak to Krux over his survival of the time vortex, until Shadelock demands Lloyd choose between his Masters life or activating the weapon. Lloyd let's Shadelock use his blood to activate the weapon, which the Scorpo turns on Ninjago City and uses it to destroy Borg Tower, indirectly killing Cyrus Borg. The Ninja then escape him again. He interrupts a broadcast to deliver a message to Ninjago, revealing himself and giving the people a choice to accept him as a ruler or face death via an invasion of his forces. He later kills Tox in another broadcast as a show of terror for the citizens so they can obey him. At somepoint after this, he killed the master of form. After he takes Ninjago City, he has a vision from his brother, warning him that the Oni are coming for him and the staff, and aposligsing for the abuse he caused. Shadelock is then revealed to be half Oni, which is why th Oni wanted him back. Later, Hunter brought him three Nindroids. He used his power Staff to give them life, and named them Boost, Metalcutter and Headlock. Then, he told the Nindroids they were going to find new allies. He took them to a large warehouse, inhabited by many bikers. The Nindroids scoffed at this, and Shadelock spoke to Buffer, a biker who he knew in the past. Buffer then took them to Killow, who introduced himself and showed off the Mask of Decpetion. When promised wealth, he agreed to hunt the Ninja for he Shadow Empire. Shadelock smiled, the Sons Of Garmadon now under his command. He then sent Killow and the Nindroids to the serpentine tombs, after getting a tip off. He joins the attack on the tombs where he meets Lloyd again, walking through fire to reach him.Shadelock then fights the Green Ninja and easily defeating him with all the stolen powers. He tells Lloyd that the Ninjas fighting is useless and that the Shadow Empire has already won. Lloyd asks his foe why he has done all this, to which Shadelock replied he must save his people. He knocked Lloyd to the ground, but before he could use his Power Staff to finish him off, he was hit in the side of the head by a serpentine staff thrown by Skales, who gave the order for the serpentine to attack. Shadelock went back to Killow and ordered him to collapse the cave with the Mask of Decepticon. Killow obeys, and the Shadow Empire leaves. After the fight, Shadelock goes back to the Temple of Chaos with Hunter and Krux. There, he transforms the Dark Blaster into the Shadow Mech, and als learns that the powers he took have given him golden power. Later, he sits on his throne at the Shadow Empire Fort when Hunter comes in, telling him the Ninja have returned, and that they now have an army. Angered by this, Shadelock orders Hunter to get him the Shadow Mech. Not long after, the Ninja and their allies attack, trying to take back Ninjago City. When Jay heads for the tower in the Raider Jet, Shadelock arrives flying the Shadow Mech and shoots it down and then fires a blast of dark energy that destroys multiple serpentine trucks and the Ultra Stealth Raider. Shadelock then returns to the Fort. Lloyd and Wu follow, using Wu's elemental dragon to fly to the top, where Shadelock stood waiting in the Shadow Mech. He tells Wu that he is pleased that the sensei has come to meet his end, as Wu flies his dragon at the Shadow Mech, Shadelock chokes it and flings it away, making it vanish. Lloyd tells Shadelock not to cower in a Mech while Shadelokc retorts doing so would be foolish. Krux then joins the fight, attacking Wu. Lloyd runs up the sword arm of the Shadow Mech and hits Shadelock in the cockpit, forcing him out to fight, where Lloyd tackles him off the Mech. Shadelock warns Lloyd that he has The Power Staff and Golden Power, but Lloyd Attacks anyway, at the same time, Wu uses his dragon to send Krux falling to his death, resulting in Shadelock filling with rage and hatred. Shadelock defeated Lloyd with a blast of Golden Power, and advanced on Wu. Using all of his energy, Wu summoned Anti-Creation, which made the entire Shadow Empire Fort start to fall. As cracks broke around, Shadelock cried that they needed him to save Ninjago, before falling into the growing holes of the roof. After his loss, he limped away from the wreck, saying he was going to make a new start. Inbetween Seasons Shadelock returned to his Fortress on dark island following his defeat, where he met back up with Hunter and the remaining forces of his splintered Shadow Empire. Shadelock tried to make contact with his brother, but was unsuccessful. Hunter then fixed the Shadow Mech, and Shadelock discoverd that without Wu, Ninjago was open to Oni Invasion. Shadelock : Scorpo King Shadelock found himself at a loss on what to do next. Most his forces had been lost. He sat in his throne room wondering what to do about his Ninja problem. Later, he went to The main command room, being greeted by Hunter. While Mr. E said nothing, Killow and Hunter informed Shadelock that the people of Ninjago believed he was dead. They all agreed that this could easily be used to their advantage. Shadelock warned to be careful with their next attack, as any attack would alert the Ninja to his survival. They were then interrupted by a portal opening, and Nezondus stepped out. Shadelock and Nezondus embraced stiffly, but then broke away. Shadelock expressed his disbelief that Nezondus was alive. Nezondus told Shadelock that he hoped he would believe him dead, so he would not come looking and lead the Oni back quicker. Nezondus told Shadelock he was here to help, and that the king and Queen of Scorpolis, their parents, or Shadelocks adopted parents, were dead. Nezondus told Shadelock that he should be king, and officially passed Scorpo kingship to Shadelock. Shadelock then asked Nezondus how long it would be until the Oni arrived, to which Nezondus said anywhere from a week to a month. He then said that they had to retake Ninjago to fight off the Oni. Shadelock said he tried that at full power and lost, but Nezondus told him that tides do change in War. Nezondus then told Shadelock his plan. Shadelock called Killow and got him to prepare the forces. Killow asked who's plan it was, but Shadelock told him it was none of his concern. He then actvaited the Shadow Mech and prepared for battle. When the Ninja arrived, Shadelock was flying above the carnage at Stixx in his Shadow Mech. Nya fired the bountys cannons at the Mech, but it did nothing. While the other Ninja fought on the ground, Nya fought Shadelocks Mech in the air with the Destinys Bounty. Shadelock used the mechs sword to cut off one of the thrusters, and then sent rocks smashing into the deck. When he cut off the other thruster, Nya was forced to abandon ship as the Bounty broke apart into the sea. After the Ninja defeated the Nindroid Terror Trio, Lloyd realsied that the entire battle of Stixx had been a disraction. Shadelock confirmed this for them, mocking the Ninja before flying to Ninjago City with the forces that survived Stixx. When there, he met with Nezondus, Killow, Hunter and Mr. E. He told Nezondus that the attack was a success, and Nezondus told him they had just taken Ninjago City. Before Shadelock could celabrate, a giant Portal opened, and Oni warships poured out, as Shadelock screamed that they were under attack. The Oni invasion had begun. Personality Shadelock is cold and heartless, mercilessly killing those who stand in his way. He had a hatred towards his family for the years of neglect, but after his brothers warning, he wanted to save his kind from the Oni. He is shown to be intelligent, yet his calm demeounor only scarcely covers his inner madness, which may well be his true self: an insane raving madman who wants to kill all who oppose him. The only person he is seen to show any sort of actual emotion to is Nezondus, his brother. Even his troops and generals receive nothing more than commands from him. While he expresses anger and rage at the defeats and deaths of his more loyal servents, he still shows no true care for them, alive or dead. The only member of his army he may truely favour is Hunter, due to them being allies for a long time, as well as Hunter being the first to follow Shadelock. Shadelock has an obsession with elemental power, his staff only making him crave more of it, which contributes to his increasingly deranged and insane outbursts. His Golden Power seems to hold this back a bit, but slowly increase the affects of "Power Poisoning", a illness caused by constant contact to multiple elemental powers. Powers and Abilties With the Power Staff - Any elemental power taken by the staff Without Staff -Dark Magic -Oni Energy Golden Power Trivia * Shadelock was first made to be a focus character for a never made story, where the villian would be the main character. * Shadelock got his name from a minor character in the Transformers franchise. * He was drawn before being built from actual Lego pieces. * Shadelocks current torso and legs are from a lava monster in nexo knights. * His helmet is from the Ninjago villian doubloon. * His headpiece is that of a China scorpion. * His cape is from Lego Batman Movie Red Hood. * His chestplate is from the Season 8-9 Samurai X. * Shadelock was always planned to be part Oni. * Appearances Ninjago Season 8 : Shadows Of Ninjago: Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 1 : A New Dawn Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 2 : Old Freinds, Old Foes Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 3 : Temple of chaos Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 4 : Takeover Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 5 :Hunted and Divided Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 6 : The Storm Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 7 : The Dark Order Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 8 : War on Wheels Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 9 : Rising Rebbelion Part 1 Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 10: Rising Rebbelion Part 2 Shadelock : Scorpo KingCategory:Villians Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Ninjas